Romantic Getaway Or Not
by Sethummer4ever
Summary: Summer and Seth are happily married with four children. When they decide to take a romantic vacation, four other people decide they want to come too.
1. Chapter 1

Seth and Summer are about 29 years old and are happily married with four children. Kayden was born when Summer and Seth were 17 years old. It was a shock for all, but somehow they got through a teenage pregnancy. Kayden is now fourteen and is quite the little rebel. She has her first boyfriend and has been caught on numerous occasions making out with him in her bedroom. Two years after Kayden, the couple got married. On their honeymoon after a lot of tequila and a night of crazy sex, nine months later out popped Colette. Colette is twelve and is the exact replica of Summer. At only twelve years old she rules her middle school. She claims that she would never be caught dead wearing anything from Target. Then there is Brody, with his blue eyes and brown curly hair, he is the most adorable eight year old ever. He is so sweet and absolutely adores Seth. When he can be he is attached to Seth, reading comic books, and skate boarding, or at least trying. And last, but certainly not least, there is Megan. Megan, or Meggie, not Maggie, is the funniest four year old. With sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, which nobody knows where she got that from, she is the silliest, happiest girl. When Summer was pregnant with here, there were some difficulties. She was premature, and wrapped around her umbilical cord. The Cohen Family may have their problems, but they are certainly happy.

It was Monday morning when Summer woke up. She rubbed her eyes, to get the sleep out, and wake up all the way. She leaned over and saw that the love of her life, Seth, was still sleeping, and slightly snoring. Watching his chest go up and down, she smelled something rank. Realizing it was her morning breath, she was slightly embarrassed.

After brushing her teeth, she decided to jump in the shower and let Seth sleep.

Seth awoke to the sound of the water running. Feeling the still warm sheets next to him, he knew Summer had just recently gotten in the shower. Knowing it was still 6:00 am, he knew he had some time alone with his wife. So he got up and strutted sleepily towards the cracked bathroom door.

He peeked inside and gazed at his wife taking off her shirt. He stayed there for a while in awe at her perfect body. Even after four kids, she was still hot as hell.

Summer was about to walk in the shower when she felt two very familiar, muscley arms wrap around her body. Seth had certainly grown up, he now had a six-pack, but was still the same old Seth Cohen.

"Morning, my love." Seth purred into her ear, immediately sending chills down Summers back.

"God Seth you surprised me."

"Good surprise, or bad surprise?"

"Definitely good surprise."

The happy couple was about to get in the shower when they heard on their bedroom door. Summer immediately put a robe around her currently naked body and headed to the door.

Megan appeared with tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream." She said burying her head in Summers neck.

"It's ok, Meggie, it was only a silly dream. Now how about you and I go and wake up the rest of the fam."

Meggie nodded and the headed out the door, leaving Seth rather disappointed, naked, in the bathroom.

* * *

Ok, this was my first fanfic, so I would appreciate it greatly if you would give me some feedback. I will be updating later today, I am jut in a really big hurry. It will definitely have more chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the age thing, I am not good at math. I am not gonna change it though, cause I don't think it is that important._

Seth was down in the kitchen making breakfast, his famous Cohen omlet. Brody was sitting at the table reading the most recent edition of Atomic County. After College, at RISD, Seth went on with Atomic County. It soon became the number one comic book (graphic novel) in the country.

Summer was in Megan and Colette's bathroom doing Megans hair when she heard a shriek.

"Mom! Where are my jeans?" yelled Kayden.

"Which ones?"

"My straight leg, True Religions"

"Downstairs in the laundry room"

"OK"

Summer continued to do Megans hair when Colette walked in. Colette was wearing Abercombie jeans, and a Juicy jacket, with nothing under it.

"Colette, why are you not wearing a t-shirt under your jacket? Go put one on, cause you certainly cannot go to school looking like that." Summer demanded.

"Why not? Everyone is doing it like this."

"Well I don't care about everyone else, I care about you, and you are not wearing just a jacket."

"God mom! I saw those pictures of you when you were in high school, and you looked far worse than this."

"Well I was in high school, you are twelve years old. Besides, I didn't have anyone to tell me otherwise."

Colette just stood their, with her hands on her hips.

"Well go!" Summer demanded. Colette stormed out and put on a pink tank top.

When Summer came downstairs with Megan, the whole family was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Megan went and sat next to Brody on one side of the table, with Kayden and Colette on the other, and Seth on the end. Summer walked over and sat on Seths lap.

"God, you guys are so gross. Mom get off Dad's lap. I am totally gonna barf." Said Kayden.

"Kayden, you should be happy your parents love eachother and are still together." Said Seth, kissing Summers cheek.

"I still think it is gross."

"Well tough."

"I think they are cute!" squealed Megan.

* * *

After dropping the kids off at school, Summer returned home. Summer was a designer, and worked at home. Summer realized she never got to take the shower she had planned to this morning, so she headed towards her bedroom.

Opening her bedroom door, she jumped. Seth was laying on the bed watching T.V.

"Seth, you have got to stop scaring me today, and why are you here? You are supposed to be at work. Are you sick?" Summer asked.

"No I am not sick, I just wanted to spend some time with my gorgeous wife today. We barely get anytime together." said Seth, getting up, and walking towards her.

"Oh I know, it's just the kids, with school, and activities. We are soo busy." She could barely say anymore when Seths lips met hers.

Summer was lifted up and straddled her legs around his waste. Seth carried her over to the bed and layed her down, his hand traveling up and down her back.

"Seth, how about that shower?" Said Summer deviously.

"Just what I had in mind."

Summer turned on the warm water, when Seth started taking off her shirt. She had a black lacy bra on, that made her look like a Victoria's Secret model. Seth started nibbling her ear, and undoing the clasp on her bra, while Summer worked on his belt buckle.

"God Summer, having kids really payed off for your boobs, they are huge." Seth said, exposing her perfect round breasts.

"You mean payed off for you." said Summer, laughing.

Soon they were completely naked, and in the shower.

"Wow, I think that was our best shower sex yet." Seth said, washing Summer's hair.

"I know. Seth we can't keep doing this, you missing work I mean."

"But how will we ever see eachother, I mean we barely have anytime together. The time we do have is very limited, because we are interrupted."

"We should take a vacation, I mean our anniversary is coming up."

"Oh that sounds perfect, but who will the kids stay with?"

"Ryan and Taylor?"

"Perfect, I love you baby"

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. Thank you for all the reviews. And yes, I do know that the ages are wrong, but I don't really want to change it, so you will have to live with it. Well here is your third chapter.

Taylor and Ryan were lying in bed the next morning, holding each other. They had gotten married shortly after Summer and Seth. Now, they only lived a block away from the Cohen's. For several years they have tried to get pregnant, but they could not. Taylor couldn't get pregnant, for some complicated reasons. They had decided to adopt a baby girl from Africa. She is one year old and her name is Kendra.

"Ryan, remember we have to go over to Sandy and Kirsten's tonight for dinner."

"Yes, I remember."

Just then Ryan's cell phone started to vibrate on the nightstand.

"Hello?" answered Ryan.

"Hey buddy, it's Seth. I was just making sure you were going over to the parents house tonight, because Summer and I have a favor to ask you."

"Yeah, of course we are going, but why can't you just ask me now?"

"Summer won't let me, she wants me to ask you in person. So listen, I gotta go. I will see you tonight." Seth hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Taylor.

"It was Seth, he and Summer have something to ask us tonight."

"Ok"

Just when Taylor and Ryan started a heated make out session, Kendra's cry filled the room from the baby monitor.

"Ugh, I will be right back." Said Taylor.

"Hurry back, baby."


End file.
